SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 2
Season 2 Meme Drag Race S00eason 2 has 14 queens/memes. They are all made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D _____ is the winner of this season!! _____ is Miss Congeniality! Season 2 Contestants! # That's My Opinion! # Confused Black Girl # Doge # Hey I Want to be Famous # Cool Aid: Oh YEAH! # Back Rolls? # all u gotta do is walk aWAYyeyeyeye # Yeah Sometimes... # Hahah I do that! # Disaster Girl # Dat Boi # Is that a chicken? # Hunny you've got a big storm coming (You Could stop at 5 or 6 stores OR JUST ONE) # Wrecking Ball Miley Contestant Progress Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: The Queens Who Stole Xmas! * Mini Challenge: '''Christmas Card Photo Shoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Yeah Sometimes... * '''Main Challenge: '''Holiday Thrift Store Drag * '''Main Challenge Winner: Confused Black Girl * Runway Theme: '''Holiday Drag * '''Bottom Two Queens: Wrecking Ball Miley and Hahah I do that! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Dreaming" By Blondie * '''Eliminated: Wrecking Ball Miley * Eliminated Message: Episode #2: Good Morning Bitches! * Mini Challenge: '''Compete in a Dance-Off to: Spongebob's Jellyfish Jam * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Cool Aid OH YEAH and Back Rolls? * '''Main Challenge: '''Star In a Morning Talk Show * '''Main Challenge Winner: All you gotta do is walk AWAYeyeye and Hey I want to be famous * Runway Theme: '''Big Accessories * '''Bottom Two Queens: You could stop at 5 or 6 stores and Disaster Girl * Lip Sync Song: '''"Whatta Man" By Salt-N-Pepa with En Vogue * '''Eliminated: You could stop at 5 or 6 Stores or JUST ONE * Eliminated Message: Episode #3: New Wave Queens * Mini Challenge: '''Repurpose an Orange Prison Jumpsuit to be "couture" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''That's My Opinion! and Hahah I do that! * '''Main Challenge: '''Sing live in ‘80s style New Wave girl bands * '''Main Challenge Winner: Yeah Sometimes... * Runway Theme: '''Neon Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Is that a Chicken? and Cool Aid: OH YEAH * Lip Sync Song: '''"Boys (Summertime Love)" By Sabrina * '''Eliminated: Is That a Chicken? * Eliminated Message: Episode #4: Burlesque Queens * Mini Challenge: '''Alien Photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Hey I Want to be famous and Confused Black Girl * '''Main Challenge: '''Compete to earn cash by giving 'burlesque' performances and selling gift certificates * '''Main Challenge Winner: Confused Black Girl * Runway Theme: '''KPOP Fashion * '''Bottom Two Queens: Dat Boi and Yeah Sometimes... * Lip Sync Song: '''"Twist Of Fate" By Olivia Newton John * '''Eliminated: Dat Boi * Eliminated Message: Episode #5: The Infamous Snatch Game! * Mini Challenge: 'Apply drag makeup in the dark * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Back Rolls? * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winner: That's My Opinion! and Doge ' * '''Runway Theme: '''Angelic White * '''Bottom Two Queens: Disaster Girl and Hahah I do that! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Fergalicious" By Fergie * '''Eliminated: Disaster Girl * Eliminated Message: Episode #6: Queen Of The Beaches * Main Challenge: '''Perform in "Queen Of The Beaches" based off of Wet Side Story. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Hey I want to be Famous * Runway Theme: '''Night Club Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: Back Rolls? and Hahah I do that! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Maneater" By Nelly Furtado * '''Eliminated: Hahah I do that! * Eliminated Message: Episode #7: L.A.D.P! * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Doge * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in an improv comedy police sketch * '''Main Challenge Winner: That's My Opinion! and Doge * Runway Theme: '''Crazy Sexy Cool * '''Bottom Two Queens: Yeah Sometimes... and All you gotta do is walk AWAYyeyeye * Lip Sync Song: '''"The Night is Still Young" By Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Yeah Sometimes... * Eliminated Message: Episode #8: Meme Ideas * hi My name is Trey I've got a basketball game tomorrow, play guard, i got shoe game * Its Bed O' Clock, you best be sleeping! * I could've dropped my croissant * Violet sneezes milk outta her nose * u spilled lipstick in my valentino bag? * you know i love myself, even though i look like a burnt chicken nugget * look at all those chickens! * Roblox * Butchered Recorder * Crab Rave * Weird Flex But OKAy * The More You Know * When will you learn, when will u learn, THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES! * That is not correct * Annoying Orange * Alex From Target * Lebron James * T-Pose * You're Mom Gay * Baldi's basics in Learning * Grumpy Cat * That hurt like a butcheek on a stick * backpack kid * Is This a Pigeon? * Pennywise the clown * Me Me Big Boy * Pepe * Savage Patrick * Mayhem Miller eyes * Black Guy thinking * OH He needs some milk! *Fairy flutter doll goes into fire* * James VS Tati Tea * HI SISTERS * Trisha Paytas crying * Tie Pods * Kid got pulled underneath flat tarp * No Tea No Shade No Pink Lemonade * Big Chungus? * Yoganda Nuckles * A Potato flew around my room * LAYS ARE UNDER FILLING OUR CHIP BAGS! * Africa * MISS VANJIE * OKAY KAITYLN ITS TIME FOR DINNER!! * My name is jeff * Nyan Cat! * Fortnite * I am the Globgloglab * Crash Bandicoot "WOAH" * SHREK * You is Flexible! * Take on me music * EEK! (A rat) * Hi welcome to chili's * whats ur profanity * WHY ARE U RUNNING? * Soarrinnnggg flyyyyyiiinnnngggg * STRIKE! Kid rolling like a bowling ball * road work ahead? I sure hope it does * Hurricane Katrina more like hurricane tortilla * I know more american girl doll than u * that was legitness * Pewdiepie * fork in the garbage disposal! * Who? (whaaaaaaaaa) * Well when life give u lemons * Mayhem Miller Eyes * Valentina take that thing off your face, I'd like to keep it on plz! * AND I OOP-- * Momo * The Office * Thats what she said * The Floor is Lava * Brown cow Stunning * kid running w/ knife * Guacamole * Freshavacado! * WHAT ARE THOSE? they're my sandals * An avacado! Thanks... * my kiwi! * Boneless pizza * Jacob Sartorious * I want to be a COWBOY BABY * yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * American explain! * Crispy Cream * omg chlorestral! * AAAA! * JUSTIN BIEBER LOVE ME!! * Water malone! * COUNTRY BOI I LOVE YOU! la * Give me your f****** money! * BOOM a child! * Sweet Home Alabama * Thomas The Train Ear Rape * Mark Zuckerburg * Feminism * Shooting Stars * The FitnessGram Pacer Test * Fidget Spinners * Kermit the Frog * Peppa Pig * "Im a Bad bitch, u cant kill me!" * MISS KEISHA? MISS KEISHA? She's f******* ded * Go back to sleep and STARVE * FUCk your chicken strips * got diagnosed with cool guy syndrome, haha so now I take adderoll HAHA * MY NECK MY BACK (ALL YOU LADIES POP UR P**** LIKE THIS) * Snapchat dancing hotdog * Bad Luck Brian * Oh hi thanks for checking in, I'm still a piece of garbage! * John XENA * KAZOO KID, I think we're going to be friends, special friends * All around me such familiar faces * PLEASE Tell me More * ?? meme * RICK ROLLED * Bootiful Thing I've ever seen! A Bananana next to another bananana! * Do i look like ur daddy? * Alexa Play Despacito * Bongo Cat * Patrick Star * Connect four * Somebody Touchin' My Spaghet? * He protecc but also he atacc * You know I had to do it to Em * Swearing on a Minecraft Christian Server * Clout * 69